Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release)
"Wrath of the Lamb" is a new DLC coming to The Binding of Isaac in late May of 2012. There will be alternate floors (which will "be shuffled into the game" and then randomly chosen from during play), new enemies, bosses and even a new class of items called "trinkets". Also available will be a new unlockable character, Samson, who will be acquired by skipping 2 treasure rooms. A new trailer is planned to be created specifically for the addon by James Id, also the creator of previous trailers for the game. McMillen also noted his willingness to put the addon into another Humble Bundle "later this year" if the Humble Bundle group are interested. As Shown In one of Northernlion's Let's Play episodes featuring Edmund McMillen, there will be some item fusions. In the same video, McMillen also mentioned that the first alternate area known as the Cellar (alternative to the Basement) will feature a spider-heavy theme, both in terms of enemies and bosses. More info on the video itself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2cN4DkEQEE On RockPaperShotgun, there was a post describing a number of features: "So here’s what we know. For $3 you’ll get over 70 new items, including an entirely new category, trinkets, which provide passive bonuses. There will also be a new player character and a new, TRUE, final boss. “More of everything” is the key claim, and I’d guess that means enemies, levels, items, layouts, minibosses, tarot cards and bodily fluids." Edmund has said that one of the spider mobs will sound like a "Weeping Angel" from Doctor Who. In recent tweets, McMillen revealed that, while there is no exact release date yet, the developers are currently targeting the end of April or early May 2012. Also, the addon will be limited to the Steam-version of the main game upon release. No information regarding the Unholy Edition or Humble Indie Bundle version so far. On the 27th March, McMillen released four new pictures from the upcoming addon: These enemies are very reminiscent of Doom's Trites, upside-down heads with spider legs. Additionally, the picture gives a better impression of the Cellar's look as well as giving a glimpse of a few new items, such as the unknown fly tear effect and the conjoined fetus. This is the first picture available to show a new alternate area besides the Cellar. The Catacombs (currently misspelt) are very probably the alternative for the Caves area. In this picture, we see several Gaper-like enemies tinted green and leaving behind green blood or poison. Note the stichted-up baby on the floor and the spacebar-item which appear to be connected (perhaps a "decoy" or a "turret" of sorts). Also, the player character wears a bandana, has one pricked-out eye (with a floating eyeball near him; possibly an item allowing for a detachable eye similar to Peep's) and a glowing Saint's aura behind him. It is probable that this is Isaac wearing the the new bloodlust bandanna item. The new playable character Samson is said to also have long hair. Also note the trinket in the upper left corner. The second picture to show the Catacombs. Isaac is displayed with just one enormous eye. There are also numerous Pooter-like new enemies around as well as a floating pink fetus who bears a striking resemblance to the obtainable item "Sister Maggy". Also note the trinket in the upper left corner. Demonstrating the meshing of the old game with new features, this picture shows the Caves with the well-known enemies within. More interesting are the various items, such as a pink crown, yellowish glow, a tear effect turning Isaacs tears into teeth that appear to increase in size during their flight and a feather as a spacebar-item. Also note the trinket in the upper left corner. On the same day, Danny Baranowsky gave a short preview of two of the new tracks for the Cellar and the Catacombs respectively: thumb|300px|left|The Cellar - Music Previewthumb|300px|right|The Catacombs - Music Preview On the 31st of March, McMillen released another picture from the beta version: McMillen primarily wanted to show off a combination of items resulting in a huge laser blast. However, there are also a few other things on screen that sparked interest. For one, there is an odd-looking floating baby with huge red eyes and thick lips floating besides Isaac whose function is unknown, presumably a "Brother Bobby"-like item. Furthermore, Isaac's health display shows one half of a white heart, now confirmed to be called "enternal heart" an ultra-rare version of a heart pickup. Last but not least, also note the trinket in the upper left corner. * In all photos it appers that there is an item in the spawn room. Actually the spawn room is full of items for Edmund test builds, as a beta testing purpose. On the 7th of April, Edmund McMillen posted the following tweets on his Twitter: *"expansion detail update: 10+ bosses, 100+ items, 20+ enemies, 4 chapters, 1 character, 6 rooms, 40+ unlocks, 4 new tracks, new final ending" Tweet *"there will also be 7+ new "random happenings" 5 new ultra rare pickups, 5 new cards, 4 new pills and other things i cant remember" Tweet *"oh shit i forgot to mention the 10 new challenges and buttload of new achievements!" Tweet *He also says that the expansion has taken longer than the actual game its self. Tweet On the 10th of April, McMillen answered a large number of questions, relating to the addon as well as other subjects on formspring. Below are quotes relating to the addon in particular: *"addon feels like a much larger and indepth game, but not a whole new game, no." *"in the expansion there will be a new challenge room that will ALWAYS yield an item :)" *"im still balancing new character [[Samson]] hes OP right now. his starting item (blood lust bandanna) is quite strong when fighting mobs." *"about 6 i think maybe 7 familiars i lost track" *"item like the [[Dople] that works with you and takes out enemies] might already be in the expansion :) *"i hope to have the trailer out around the 20th of april to announce the final release date and im still shooting for the very end of april for it but it could also release the 1st week of may depending on how much we are able to get done." *"trust me if i had the ability to a game that runs smoothly it would have been done ages ago. i have had a few offers on porting the game to C and if the publisher picks up isaac for vita it will get ported to C 1st and ill do my best to replace the old game with it." Over the next few days, Edmund McMillen gave more answers to questions on the same website: *"Wrath of the Lamb is installed there will be no way to go back, the expansion is just a fuller version of the 1st release.. there would be no real reason youd want to remove items/bosses/enemys from the game" *"i hope to have definite release date by the 20th... but its looking iffy" *"yeah Samson's the Berserker" *"there will be a button that says challenges at the start screen that pops up a sub menu with a list of 10 challenges. the challenges are all quite different but usually involve you beating mom, moms heart or satan with X Y and Z (items, curses, goals). beating each challenge will unlock an achievement and an item." *"no there will be no item taht lets you cheat the slots item that would allow one to play the slot machine for free because it would not only be super broken but also not fun to let players sit there for ages playing slot machines." On Sunday, April 15 a hacker group by the name of team-diversity hijacked edmund Mcmillen's twitter account and seemed to have deleted it. News on the expansion on Twitter can be found on @JakeVanderbelt. Older pictures below: *An earlier picture displaying the Cellar and a trinket. *The design for a new boss in the addon based on the original Duke of Flies, called The Husk. *A photograph of a demonic Isaac plushy and boss pictures in the background.